narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Katsumi Hanamura's Jinchūriki Forms
Despite the fact that Yata-Garasu is not a member of the , Katsumi Hanamura carries the title " " due to the fact that it shares the same origins as the . The presence of this ancient spirit within her provides her with an overall enhanced physical condition, a tremendous increase in raw power, and a phenomenal amount of chakra. However, it is noted that these augmentations pale in comparison to the might of a true Tailed Beast. Eight-Span Cloak *Main Article: Eight-Span Cloak The Eight-Span Cloak (八咫外套, Yata no Gaitō) is the first transformation accessible through the possession of Yata-Garasu. In order to achieve it, Katsumi must simply tap into the spirit's immense chakra, thereby resulting in the initial formation of a rather violent swirl of chakra about her body. This energy appears as dark purple in hue and quickly reduces to an "aura-like" state which resembles and behaves like haze. Unlike the initial transformations of true , the body undergoes no physical changes whatsoever. However, it is noted that this form shares a single trait in common with its "true" counterparts: that being the fact that this form can be manifested due to emotional turmoil or stress. This is evidenced by Kaidan Nomura's remark: "Rage is literally evaporating off of your body." The advantages of this form are numerous and, primarily, revolve around the augmentation of the user's physical condition. Katsumi's swiftness, raw power, endurance, and reaction time have been shown to drastically increase whilst the Eight-Span Cloak is active. Furthermore, the strength, range, and potency of her ninjutsu also increase while the strain upon her original chakra reserves are reduced due to the introduction of Yata-Garasu's chakra. Lastly, the aura itself acts as a rather capable defense and boasts the capacity to deflect direct sword blows and thrown projectiles. Eight-Span Transformation *Main Article: Eight-Span Transformation The Eight-Span Transformation (八咫変換, Yata no Henkan) is the second form accessible to Katsumi through possession of Yata-Garasu. Through tapping into its chakra, she is able to isolate portions of her body to transfigure into what appears to be portions of a crow's body. In particular, these partial transformations consist of feathers (whose manifestation may or may not be intentional), claws with a sharpness that rival most bladed weaponry, and wings capable of true, sustained flight. It is noted that these physical transformations do not actually consist of physically altering the composition of one's body. Instead, as is the case with "true" Jinchūriki, these changes are actually intricate, chakra-based constructs that very closely resemble the physical form of the spirit residing within the vessel's body. Eight-Span Chakra Mode *Main Article: Eight-Span Chakra Mode The Eight-Span Chakra Mode (八咫チャクラモード, Yata no Chakura Mōdo) is the final, and by far most powerful, transformation accessible to the vessel of Yata-Garasu. It is a heightened form in which the user accesses a far greater amount of the ancient spirit's chakra than the previous forms. Unlike the other chakra modes associated with "true" Jinchuriki, the Eight-Span Chakra Mode does not result in the manifestation of a humanoid cloak composed of chakra. It, instead, cloaks the entirety of the body in a layer of chakra which then transfigures into a form which greatly resembles the Eight-Span Transformation. As a whole, the Eight-Span Chakra Mode will supersede the attire that Katsumi is currently wearing, regardless of what it consists of, and will result in a crimson-hued, flowing "dress" with long sleeves. This garment is characterized by the presence of black feathers at every opening, giving it a "fashionable flair", even in the midst of battle. However, this "dress" is not simply a beautiful article of clothing, but a powerful defense whose capabilities far outmatch that of the Eight-Span Cloak. In addition, the Eight-Span Chakra Mode manifests "claws" about Katsumi's hands. However, while the claws formed by the Eight-Span Transformation closely resemble those of the Yata-Garasu itself, these more closely resemble a human hand adorned with excessively longer fingernails. It is noted that, despite their appearance, these nails are as sharp as the finest blade and can stand toe-to-toe with a sword with little difficulty. On another note, the Eight-Span Chakra Mode also manifests wings, originating from upon Katsumi's shoulder blades, which are capable of sustained flight. These wings are stronger than those produced by the Eight-Span Transformation, as the slightest beat of these wings can result in levitation. Finally, in terms of capabilities, the Eight-Span grants Katsumi an unparalleled increase in strength, speed, stamina, durability, and chakra. While within this form, many have mistaken her movements to have been composed of the Body Flicker Technique or some other Space-Time Ninjutsu, due to the sheer increase of swiftness. She has also demonstrated the ability to disassemble one or both of her "claws" into pure chakra, and then extend them as chakra arms. However, her usage of chakra arms is limited to only two, one for each of her existing arms. Lastly, Katsumi has demonstrated the ability to perceive chakra over long distances while in this form; and can even recognize a chakra signature at a glance. While the exact limitations of this form have yet to be revealed, it is conjectured that they are exceptionally powerful and are remarkably higher than those of Katsumi's previous forms. Trivia *In keeping with the theme of the "Three-Legged Crow", Katsumi has access to three forms due to her possession of Yata-Garasu.